Order 66 songfic
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: Ashoka a full jedi knight, watches the only true person she love commit Order 66.This is a first person telling of her reaction.


**_Hello there! This is a half preview for Order 66 in my story The War is Changed Forever._**

**_

* * *

_**_My home is in motion as darkness unfolds,  
the air overloaded, the sky stands in gold._

I swear the dark side is every where. Feel it, hear it. Anakin is gone. Every where death is happening, no that can't be Anakin. No way I follow my former master deep in to the Jedi temple. But my path blocked by...

_But you in a way, you left me to stay,  
we see us in heaven, I'm counting the days...  
_

Rex and most of the 501st. Oh god I see them shoot aiming for the Jedi. I feel the triumph of the clones and the pain and fear of Jedi, Padawans and younglings alike. I trusted him, them, every single one of them. Over every one else Rex. I watch as he walks up to a youngling cowering in a corner Then shoot the poor child in the head.

_At the end of time, at the end of us,  
at the end of everything we had,  
only faith helps you, only grace can do,  
only you can take the pain._

Only I feel the pain as I watch Rex cut down more and more Jedi. The tender moments we shared, the hectic lives we lived together. The wedge between us goes deep in to her heart. I start to shake is how bad I am holding back tears.

_Cause the end of peace is the end of life,  
and the end of any happiness,_

The last Jedi in the main hall was dead, except my self. i feel the dark side creep close to me. No I must not use that side or let that dark use me. No my hand rested on the light saber clipped to my belt. My hand closes around it and I step out...

_only love helps you, only __trust can do,  
only you can take the pain off me..._

and I ignite my light saber. The 501st spot me and they fire, including Rex, but his aim was a little off not any where close to hitting me. They start to undo their formation. Too late I kill they all, my light saber slicing effortless though their armor like flimsy. **Nothing to fear but fear itself.** Rex told me that and it was true. When I kill the last 501st clone, the only dubbed Captain Echo. I turn toward Commander Rex my face set crossed anger with disappointment...

_When thunder is calling I feel so alive,  
the very first morning, can you see the light?_

They I open my eyes and force jump quite high twirling my light saber...

_But you closed the door to what I adored,  
we see us in heaven, I'm counting no more..._

and I land right in front of Rex causing him to fall to the floor. I put my light saber to his neck wanting the pain of wedge to go away. To pay back the lives lost by killing this clone that had just shoot me in the heart.

_At the end of time, at the end of us,  
at the end of everything we had,  
only faith helps you, only grace can do,  
only you can take the pain._

Pain, suffering the thought of clones every where getting killed flashed though my mind. Luminara, Windu, Plo Koon. The last on drives me to hold the green blade even closer to Rex's neck. He frantic fear is felt in gigantic waves, paralyzed.

_Cause the end of peace is the end of life,  
and the end of any happiness,  
only love helps you, only trust can do,  
only you can take the pain off me..._

Then I feel a familiar feeling though the force. Caitlyn. It felt gentle but wide and welcoming. The message was clear. May the last remaining Jedi find peace with in and with out. I deactivate my light saber and run to the wide open doors. Before I leave I stop and turn around. I see Rex, helmet off staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. I stare back, brown in blue. You're no longer the Rex I knew. I snarled at him though the force. I see his flinch as I turn around and run. Killing of a couple guards I take gun ship and deactivate the tracking sensors. Rex taught me that, Rex taught me every thing I knew and as I go in to hyper space I feel the kick in my stomach that would forever connect me and Rex, as long as I lived.

* * *

**_The lyrics are The End by Groove Covrage I do not own the song or Ashoka or Rex!_**


End file.
